


Hello My Friend

by whenxkilled027



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of loved one, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Recovered Memories, Triggers, Warrior remembers, shoebill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027
Summary: Nyx, has done many things in her life. Most she isn't proud of but understood the need for most of it. This time... this time she can't hold in the pain.This time the loss is too much and the memories regained do nothing to relieve the mistake she feels she's made.ORWOL faces her choices after the fight with Hades and remembers the life long forgotten.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538470
Kudos: 5





	Hello My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a scene like this and I wanted to challenge myself a little. I started this last year but scrapped it as a gift. I came back to it and somehow it turned into this? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:
> 
> Please note that my warrior is having a breakdown/ panic attack from loss. She's trying to deal with this loss and her mind is also gaining back memories so things go back and forth.

It hurt. Watching them, knowing that they will celebrate the death of a man, Ascien, Ancient… husband-love…

Nyx swallows down the tears working so hard to reach the surface. The sting behind her midnight blue eyes was building in pressure so intense it was a wonder none of the others noticed. Their joy grating on the soul eight times rejoined. For once in her life, she was grateful for the control of her facial muscles. ‘Resting bitch face’ was the term Thancred used so many years ago when they had first met. 

“Nyx, come on!” Ryne yelled, one arm in the air waving in excitement. The first was saved, she should be happy. Their home was on the road to recovery. Smiling softly she waves them on.

“You go, I think I’d like a little fresh air. I’ll see you all inside soon.”

_ Please go. Please. _

There was a collective nod from the others, though she could see it in Raha’s eyes, he questioned her request internally, but was kind enough to follow everyone. Nyx waited for a few minutes before turning to walk down the beach. Few creatures lined the shores today, which was odd and would leave Nyx on edge normally, but today was different. 

Tight, her chest was so tight… she attempted to take a deep breath only it seemed to choke her before rushing down into her lungs, forcing them to expand painfully. Nyx’s right kneel crumpled suddenly, forcing her to reach out as her body crumples into the sand. Tears filled her line of sight seconds before her stomach rolls violently and vision of a life, not her own steamrolls past.

_ “Hades, move over you big lug.”  _

_ A giggle. _

_ “No, I am quite comfy. Stop squirming my little hellion.” _

_ “I have a meeting today with the other members about a project. I need to get ready to leave- Hades! What do you- no, stop it-”  _

_ Laughter, so much laughter and… joy. _

_ “Hades-” _

_ A groan. _

_ “You never play fair.” _

_ Silken strands, evergreens, fresh winter snow… _

_ “You love it.” _

_ Warmth, no, heat- need. _

_ “I love you.” _

_ Pain. _

Nyx jerks, sucking in a harsh breath of air, the feeling of being punched in the gut flinging her back. Sandflies up and around as she clutches at her chest as emotions boil just under her skin. An unearthly fire builds much like when the light-filled her before only worse. Tears leak down the sides of her face, Nyx tries so hard not to scream in agony. 

_ Gone. The man you swore to protect, to love… gone. _

Nyx throws her arm over her mouth, biting down hard on the guard, mourning the loss of a forgotten time, of a people she sacrificed everything for… and the man she just murdered.

Curling into herself Nyx sobs while still biting her guard. 

_ Don’t be too loud. Don’t let them hear.  _

The taste of iron coats her tongue.

_ Calm down. I need- _

The ruffle of feathers pierces her cognitive meltdown. Opening her eyes Nyx freezes, a bird stands about arm’s length away and is staring. Blinking owlishly she stares back, confused? Slowly she releases her grip on her arm, jaw stiff, but she doesn’t stop looking at the strange bird. It takes a moment to push up from the sand, taking in the blue-grey hue of the feathers, long legs, and beak. What holds her gaze though are its steely eyes. Amber glints flare in the setting sunlight. 

_ Wait. _

Looking around Nyx notices for the first time that the sun has started to set. Orange and bloodred skies flow and dance with the pinks and purples that have started fading into darker blues. Sighing she looks back to the bird who has yet to move. 

_ Those eyes…  _

Shadows of figures dance just past the bird, voices filling her ears.

_ “Darling, what in the world?” _

_ “Oh! Hades, look! I have made a new species of bird _ .”

The excitement fills the female voice as an insufferable sigh she already missed puffs out.

_ “It looks bored.” _

_ “Yes, well, it was modeled to be like that.” _

_ “Whatever for?” _

_ “Because of the person I based it off of. I wonder if I should make it bigger?” _

Silence from Hades is thick and the one shadow seems to cross their arms.

_ “And who, praytell, is it modeled after?” _

_ “Hmm? Oh, you of course. I thought that was obvious.” _

Nyx snorted, trying to cover her mouth as laughter burst out so suddenly. The bird ruffled its feathers in what looked like irritation. 

“Shoebill. That was the name I gave you. He hated it… but would never deny me my little pleasures.” Looking at the tiny creature once more Nyx swallows harshly. “I created you as a present for him. I wanted him to have a companion that would be with him while I couldn’t. You were perfect, always quiet, still, and following when you felt he had gotten too far. Guarding him without him realizing.” Reaching into her pocket she breaks off some of the bread she had stashed away. The shoebill doesn’t move. Cautiously, Nyx moves to lay the bread down a few flums away. The ache in her chest easing with each step to it. Kneeling, she smiles softly, trying very hard to hold in tears.

“You remind me of him, but then again, I fear many things will for a while.” Standing again she turns to head back. About fifteen or so flums away the sound of flapping wings reaches her ears. By the time she stops and looks down the shoebill is at her feet once again just staring. Glancing back she sees the bread is gone.

Chuckling, Nyx keeps walking. “Thancred is going to hate you.” the sound of wings behind her easing the ache in her chest to something more manageable. For now, she will bottle it away until later, when quietly in her room she can mourn. Normally she wouldn’t touch these emotions again, but she was different now. Emet and the rejoining of another piece of her soul having unlocked parts of her she hadn’t realized were missing. Things felt heightened, sharper even, but it was also overwhelming. When nature reached out to her before it whispered its need… now the calls out to her were a bit on the loud side. Thankfully she was quick to adjust on the fly. Halon help them if her magic went wild. 

About a flum or so from the city, Nyx feels small feet touch down on her shoulder. Smirking she reaches into her pocket and lefts up another piece of bread. “If you become overwhelmed in here I have a hood you can curl up into if you so wish.” The shoebill takes the food, nipping at her fingers, laughing she tuts at him…  _ oh, I should probably give him a name. _ Thinking for a moment, the realization that only one name would fit. 

“My new friend, I hope you don’t mind me giving you a name. I’d rather not just call you little shoebill all the time. It seems far too boring even for you.” it ruffles its feathers in seemed to be a shrug. Surprised, she moves carefully to pet it. “Emet,” it turns to her then, its golden eyes glowing slightly by the artificial lights. Grinning she scratches it under its beak gently. “Oh yes, the perfect name for such a grumpy face.” Something odd flashes in its eyes and instinct told her to snatch her hand back quickly. The little grumpy tried to nip at her again. Shocked, Nyx stairs at Emet, only to burst out laughing. 

“You little shit,” she said smiling. “that wasn’t very nice.” it turned its head away from her in a huff before turning around and burrowing under her hair. A weight settles in her hood. When she enters the main market area of Eulmore, Nyx greets her friends, a lighter person. While smiling was difficult during some of the conversations it wasn’t impossible and she was able to show them her new friend. 


End file.
